This invention relates to object detection and particularly, though not exclusively, to the detection of objects in the vicinity of vehicles such as automobiles.
It has long been considered desirable in automobiles to be able automatically to detect nearby vehicles or other objects so as to enable appropriate avoiding action to be taken. It is known to use radar systems to detect nearby vehicles or other objects, and in particular it is known, for example from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,552,456 and 4,632,543, to use an optical radar. However, the complexity and cost of existing radar systems have heretofor prevented their general incorporation in automobiles.
For the avoidance of doubt and for the purpose of clarification, it should be understood that as used herein the term "plurality" is intended to mean "two or more" and the term "multiplicity" is intended to mean "three or more".